Roommates Mean Best Friends
by mavk4444
Summary: "It was three in the morning, and I wasn't really expecting to be hugging my former enemy and telling him everything would be alright underneath cheap Christmas lights. But hey, it was better than being in our apartment. Speaking of which, I wonder when it's a good time to tell him that he's cleaning the vomit off of my bed..."
1. A Roommate?

"Dog!"

I tensed up, too scared to turn around.

I had just gotten in to work an hour late. But that wasn't my fault! My shitty alarm clock hadn't gone off.

I worked for Rocque Records with the legendary Gustavo Rocque. Although he could yell loud enough to cause earthquakes (not literally, but I bet he could if he tried) and for whatever reason hated my guts, he was kind of alright. He wouldn't say it out loud, but I could tell he appreciated my help. Especially when I helped him finish a song.

"Oh-uh..." I trailed off, unsure of what to say. I smiled weakly. "Sorry, Gustavo. I didn't mean to be late. Again."

My boss narrowed his eyes at me.

"Of course not. Where's the song?"

"The song...?" I asked. Gustavo raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, the song. The one I told you to look over and bring back when you were finished."

"Oh, yeah," I winced.

I had been revising the song and trying to eat dinner at the same time...but that hadn't worked out well. I ended up spilling sweet and sour sauce all over it. I had completely forgotten to transfer the words over onto a clean sheet of paper, and it was now a sticky, red and white mess in my binder.

Really, it wasn't my fault. Those sauce packets shouldn't have been so hard to open.

But it didn't help my case that this wasn't the first time it happened.

"Here you go," I said with a sheepish grin, handing over the papers.

Gustavo's eyebrow began to twitch. Violently.

Well. I'm totally screwed.

"What happened?" he asked calmly.

"Ha, um, it's kind of a funny story really," I rubbed the back of my neck. "I was just editing it and accidentally spilled some sauce on it. No biggie!"

"No biggie?" he hissed back at me. "How the _hell_ is this not a big deal!"

"Whoa, no need to yell so loud," I cringed. "It was an accident. I'll just transfer everything on to a different sheet of paper."

Gustavo said nothing as he crumbled the song into a ball and threw it to the ground.

"This has happened too many times."

_Oh no._

"Gustavo! I really didn't mean it, I swear!"

"I have had _enough_ of this! YOU'RE FIRED!"

I stared at my boss in disbelief as he turned around and stomped down the hallway, probably heading to his office.

"I'm sorry, Logan."

I turned to see Kelly, Gustavo's assistant standing behind me.

"I didn't mean to screw up so many times," I said.

Kelly nodded and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay, Logan. Maybe something was trying to tell you that this wasn't the job for you."

And with that, she walked away. I stared blankly down the hallway before sighing and clutching my binder closer to my chest.

I walked out of Rocque Records, panic slowly filling me.

My last paycheck would only pay for next month's rent. After that, I would have to find another job. I was tempted to ask my parents for money, but our last conversation hadn't exactly ended..._well_.

I was even more screwed than before.

That's when the idea hit me. I stopped walking, pulling my cell phone out of my pocket. I quickly dialed the familiar number, impatiently hopping from foot to foot as the phone rang.

"Come on, pick up," I muttered.

"Hello?"

"Camille!"

"Whoa, Logan?" I could hear shuffling, and then a sigh. "What's wrong?"

"You know how you said you would do _anything_ to help me if I needed it?"

"Yeah…?"

"Okay, well I'm kind of in a situation right now."

"I already don't like where this is going," Camille replied.

"Listen, will you?" I said, more than a little annoyed. "I got fired today. And I only have enough money from my last paycheck to last me another month. After that I have to get a job, but I don't think I can so quickly. Especially since the end of the month is only a few days away and-"

"Logan, you're rambling," Camille interrupted.

"Right, sorry," I said, shaking my head. "I was hoping I could stay with you for a little while. At least until I got back on my feet."

"Oh Logan, I would love to help you," she said. "But my mom is living with me now, remember? I don't think she would be too keen on the idea."

I sighed dejectedly, kicking at the ground.

"Yeah, I know. She never liked me."

"I don't know why. You're so cute!"

"I am not!" I cried indignantly.

"There's nothing wrong with being cute," Camille chuckled. "Maybe you should consider getting a roommate."

"A roommate?" I echoed thoughtfully. "You're not trying to push some guy on me, are you? My life isn't a movie, Camille. We aren't going to start magically fucking."

Camille groaned loudly on the other end.

"Aw, damn it! I could have gotten it on film," she joked, and we both laughed. "But seriously, it's not a bad idea. You two could split the rent."

"Yeah, and what if I want them to move out? I can't just kick them out."

"I guess not," she hummed. "But I do have a friend who needs a place. He has a job and is trying to move out of his sister's house."

"So you _are_ trying to push a guy on to me," I said with a smirk.

"No!" Camille said quickly. I stifled a snicker. "I wouldn't do that to you…"

"Right," I said. "So does this "friend" of yours have a name?"

"No, he's the nameless friend," Camille said dramatically.

"Ha, funny."

"Alright, his name is Kendall."

"Kendall," I repeated.

"Yup!" Camille muttered something under her breath, and I listened to her shuffle around some more. "Hey, I have to go. But I'll call him up and tell him you're interested, okay?"

"Okay, yeah that's fine," I replied.

"Great! Bye, Logan."

"Bye, Camille," I replied, and we both hung up.

I stared at my phone thoughtfully before sliding it back into my pocket.

_A roommate, huh? That didn't sound so bad._

Oh, how I wish I knew back then what I knew now.

Because Kendall Knight was the very definition of bad.


	2. Meeting Kendall

Today was the day. I would meet this "Kendall" Camille had told me about yesterday.

My stomach was twisted into knots so tight that I thought I would pass out from my anxiety. I drove to the building Camille lived in, the Palm Woods. I really hoped that Mr. Bitters wouldn't give me a tough time. I didn't feel like dealing with him right now.

Luckily, he wasn't at his desk. I made my way through the lobby and to the elevator, nervously tapping my foot. Once the doors opened, I walked inside quickly.

Of course, I had been staring at the ground the whole time. I collided with the other person inside the elevator who was trying to get off. I placed my hand on my chest, wincing.

"Sorry," I said.

"I'm sure you are," the other person replied. Wow, can you say _rude_?

I narrowed my eyes as I looked at him. He had a fairly slim build, but I could see that he did have a bit of muscle to him. He had blond hair and, dare I say it, stunning green eyes. He was a bit taller than me, so I had to look up at him.

"No need to be a jackass," I said before I could stop myself. I could usually filter what I was about to say, but this guy had just pissed me off.

"Who pissed in your Cheerios?" I heard him grumble. I glared up at him, forcing myself to formulate a reply that would come out a lot more pleasant that what I planned to say.

"You know what? I'm not even going to continue this," I held my hands out, showing my surrender. "I'll just go my way, and you can go yours."

"Works for me," the blond retorted and roughly pushed past me.

I bit my tongue and angrily pressed the button that would take me to the fourth floor. I headed to Camille's apartment and waited impatiently for her to open the door.

"Logan!" she cried when she saw me. I grinned.

"Hey," we hugged quickly. "Your mom's not home, is she?"

Camille laughed and shook her head. I walked inside, toeing my shoes off and moving them away from the door.

I scanned over the living room, turning to the brunette next to me with my eyebrows raised.

"He's not here?" I asked.

"Not yet," Camille replied. "He insisted on getting some Fruit Smackers from the vending machine."

I laughed and headed into the living room, sitting down.

"Relax, will you?" her hand squeezed my shoulder. I yelped, not expecting it.

"Well _sorry_ for being nervous," I said defensively. "It doesn't help that I ran into this asshole in the elevators...literally."

"Oh?" Camille pursed her lips. "What was he like?"

"I told you, an asshole," I rolled my eyes.

"I meant appearance wise."

I narrowed my eyes, but still answered.

"Blond hair, green eyes, taller than me."

Camille's eyes widened, but they went back to their normal size so quickly that I swore I imagined it.

"You know how people can be," she laughed nervously. My eyes narrowed further. "Always acting how they shouldn't. I'm sure he didn't mean to be so rude."

"Camille," I said firmly. "What aren't you telling me?"

At that moment, the door opened.

"Hey I'm back-whoa."

I inhaled sharply when I heard _that_ voice. I slowly turned to see the same jerk from before standing in the doorway.

"You?" he exclaimed. "You've got to be kidding me."

"I should be saying that!" I retorted, standing up. "You're the one that acted like a jerk for no reason, _Kendall_."

We glared at each other with our arms crossed over our chests.

"So," Camille laughed. "I guess you guys are already acquainted."

"You could say that," I replied slowly.

Not much happened after that. Kendall grabbed his things and Camille wished us both luck (which I'm glad for. I'll need a lot of it).

Currently, we were driving home. Well, to my home. But he was going to be living with me now, right? So that mean it was his home too.

I frowned at the thought.

"Of all the people in the world, why did it have to be _him_?" I grumbled to myself.

"I'm right here you know," Kendall piped up from the passenger seat. I stared at him darkly.

"I know. You were supposed to hear that," I lied.

"If we're going to be living together, you should be a lot nicer to me."

I swallowed back the sarcastic chuckle threatening to bubble over.

"Right."

"So...?" Kendall prompted.

"Well you have to be nice to!"

"But I _am_," he said. I could see he was smirking from the corner of my eye.

"Seems like _someone_ has selective amnesia," I muttered. "Have you already forgotten that moment in the elevator or...?"

"Maybe you should have been paying attention," Kendall shrugged.

"Me? I'm not the only one at fault."

"You called me a jackass," he replied dryly. I tightened my grip on the steering wheel.

"Yeah, well you were acting like one," I spat back.

"Maybe I just wanted to get a reaction out of you," he teased.

"What would you possibly get out of that?" I retorted. "You didn't know who I was."

"I still don't," Kendall agreed.

"True," I replied.

"I would like to, though."

"Like to what?" I asked. Kendall sighed.

"Get to know you."

I scoffed.

"We'll see about that."

"So are you saying you _don't_ want to get to know me?"

"I never said that," I said. "I just said that we'll see how this arrangement goes."

"Oh, you mean the roommate thing."

I nodded, not really in the mood to keep talking. We arrived at my apartment complex, so I parked outside and pulled my key out from the ignition.

"This is it?" Kendall asked.

I nodded again.

Kendall sighed again.

"I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted."

"I feel like you're not over it," the blond replied, opening the back door and grabbing his things.

"I swear, I am," I lied. "I don't hold grudges against people." Another lie.

"Right..." Kendall trailed off.

We walked inside silently until we got to the third floor. I put my key in the lock and pushed against the door until it opened.

"Nice place," Kendall commented. "Especially for such a shitty building."

I laughed, but quickly silenced myself when I noticed what I was doing. The blond in front of me gave me an amused look.

"Uh, thanks." I replied.

"Sure," he shrugged. "Where should I put my stuff?"

"You can just set it down over there," I gestured vaguely to the living room. Kendall rested his bags against the side of the couch. Once there were down, he put his hands in his pockets.

"So what now?" he asked.

It was hard to ignore the awkward silence hanging around us. I rolled back and forth on the balls of my feet.

"Uh," I rubbed the back of my neck. "Whatever you want to do, I guess."

"You're being awfully civil," he replied, smirking.

I crossed my arms, glaring at him.

"Unlike _some_ people, civility is a strong point of mine."

"I never would have guessed," he laughed. I rolled my eyes and chose to ignore him. "Oh come on Logie, lighten up."

He playfully punched my shoulder.

"Did you just call me _Logie_?" I asked incredulously.

"Problem?" he asked, his eyes full of mirth.

"A huge one," I replied. "It goes by the name of Kendall Knight. Maybe you've heard of it."

Kendall chuckled, grinning.

"I happen to know that problem quite well."

"Then maybe you can give me some tips on getting rid of it?" I asked, half-teasing and half-serious.

"Well, it likes food."

"Is that so?" I asked.

"Mhm. And it's _really_ hungry."

My face flushed red.

"That sounded so wrong," I whispered.

Kendall broke into laughter again.

"Oh my God Logan," he said, wiping his eyes. "Were you thinking about _sex_?"

My blush intensified, if that was even possible.

"I couldn't help it!" I whined. "The way you said it was so..."

"Wrong?" I nodded. "At least I know where _someone's_ mind is."

"Shut up!" I hissed, punching his shoulder as hard as I could. Kendall just kept laughing.

I groaned and stomped off to my room.


End file.
